


Our Pact

by PastelandCakes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I mean they might get together and nothing happen, Light Angst, because I love forbidden romance, briefly mentioning LadyNoir, but maybe Plagg and Tikki just...don't?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelandCakes/pseuds/PastelandCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was something they had both agreed to. To keep Adrien and Marinette safe. To keep LadyBug and Chat Noir safe. To them nothing was more important than the safety of those they had picked...not even what they both felt. </p><p>What if there is a reason that Plagg and Tikki don't meet up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Pact

  ————  
“So…you have met him before?” 

The small red Kwami was about to bite into the parfait that Marinette had given her before stopping, seeing the confusion on her ladybug’s face. She set the spoon down before levitating towards Marinette and plopping down in front of her. 

“You mean Chat Noir’s Kwami?”   Marinette nodded as she poked the giant dot on Tikki’s head, “Since you help me in my transformation then…well…” the little spirit giggled as she saw her ladybug’s thinking face, “Well he must have a Kwami as well, right?”   “Ah Marinette! Look at you! I can’t believe you figured that out!”   “Tikki!”   The Kwami laughs before nodding, “Yes…I do know him.” 

  ————

  “What is she like? Is she like LadyBug? Or is she an older version of LadyBug?”   Plagg groaned as he tried to take a bite of his cheese, once again getting interrupted by Adrien’s questioning. Why did he have to pick such a curious boy? 

“WHY ARE YOU ASKING!” he frowns as he grabs his cheese and gets right in Adrien’s face, “Yes I know her! Her name is Tikki! She is the one who helps Ladybug transform and she is cheerful, calm, a glutton for sweets, has loved and cared for all of her past LadyBugs and she is sucker for helping people out!” he finally takes a bite of his cheese, chewing while staring at Adrien almost as if daring him to ask another question. 

  Of course the boy doesn’t notice. 

“Woah. Then why doesn’t she visit? I mean…she must know you as well right.”   The black Kwami swallows his food before levitating back to Adrien’s bed  

“It’s…not allowed.”   

————

“You can’t see him? Then how do you know him!”   

The red Kwami sighs, “Marinette me and him have met before! It’s just…we both made a vow when we first picked out our ‘heroes’ to fight! We agreed to only meet in a dire emergency! So far it seems that you and Chat Noir have things all nice and handled!”   

Marinette pouted before she gave Tikki a weak smile, “Well at least you got to spend some time with him before you parted! ‘Sides! You described him so cutely!” 

Tikki grinned, “Well of course! I love him!”

  ————

Adrien let this mouse slip from his grasp as he clicked out of Alya’s LadyBug blog.   “YOU WHAT?” 

  “I love her.” Plagg stated as he finally finished that small, yet delicious, roll of cheese. He was about to snuggle into Adrien’s pillow before he was grabbed by the boy’s hands and brought up to his face. “Watch it, watch it! I just ate!”   “Could it be that you care for something other than cheese!” 

He managed to slip out of Adrien’s grasp as he levitated in front of him. “Hush up! Yes I love her but we know what our destiny says.” he starts moving back towards Aidren’s bed, “As well as the destiny of every LadyBug and Chat Noir ever.”

  The black akuma landed on the bed, his back towards his kid as he looked at the wall.

————

“No LadyBug and Chat Noir should ever fall in love.” 

Marinette blinked, “Are you serious?”   

“Very.” Tikki levitated onto Marinette’s palm.

“Me and him know we love each other and we are happy with that! We…in one incidence in the past we met up. My LadyBug and his ChatNoir had fallen for each other so deeply that they did not want a moment apart! It was a happy time for us but…” she looks down at her tiny hands, “My LadyBug got hurt while fighting a rather strong akuma…and his Chat Noir couldn’t handle the loss of his teammate and love.” 

“So we made a pact.” she looked up at the french girl, “That we would not seek each other out and try our best to keep our ‘heroes’ in check.” 

————

The small black kwami kept looking at wall the entire time, even with Adrien’s frantic questioning about what he meant when he said ‘destiny.’ 

“Just that me and her are not supposed to meet up okay! Jeeze! All I wanted was to eat and sleep today!” he frowns as he finally falls down to one side, pretending to fall asleep. He hears the boy’s whines until they finally stop, the familiar clicking of a mouse coming back as Plagg frowned. 

Of all of his Chat Noir’s…he cared about Adrien the most. Yes he was mean but…he wasn’t heartless as to tell the boy that his crush could be the one thing that destroys him in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small headcanon of mine.


End file.
